Blindfolded
by quirky21
Summary: Just another way for Duke to say I love you. Viola is blindfolded, awaiting a surprise at the end of a long car ride. Summertime and the warm scent of the salty ocean.
1. Car Ride

A/N- Hullo... this is not attached to my project For the Love of Soccer. Just to let ya know. Just a little something to help get the brain juices flowin. Let me know if the format is easily readable. I'm open to suggestions of how to improve it...

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Nope. I'm not telling you, stop asking."

"Please?"

"No."

"At least tell me what we're doing?"

"It's not much of a surprise if you know the secret, sweetheart."

"I promise I'll still love it."

"You'll love it more this way."

"But what if I mess it up, because I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"You can't. I've arranged for that."

"Arranged, really? What did you have to do?"

"Nice try, no."

"Aw, darn."

"Hey, keep your hands off the blindfold."

"You keep your hands off my hands and back on the steering wheel."

"Heh."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we've got at least ten more minutes."

"Really? We're on Seabreeze Highway aren't we? We are. There haven't been any stops in the last twenty. Are we going to the cruise docks? I've never been on one of those."

"Now that's a nice idea. A romantic cruise on a beautiful day like today."

"We're going on a cruise, really?"

"Did you hear what Andrew did last night?"

"You're changing the subject."

"Yes I am. You're not going to give up, even though you'll know in less than half an hour."

"Not a chance, I'll take any little clue I can squeeze out of your cute, pink lips."

"They're just cute? Aw, I would hope they would get fine, maybe even hot."

"Oh, alright. They are a damn fine set of lips. If I wasn't blindfolded, I'd ravage them right here."

"I could pull over, if they're that tempting."

"Tempting. Very tempting, I don't want to keep you from your little surprise."

"I can wait for that. Your lips are pretty irresistible too."

"Hey! What did I tell you about hands on the wheel?"

"Ha ha. OK, if you think you can wait to kiss me. I guess I'll just keep my hands and lips to myself then."

"You are so difficult sometimes."

"Mm. Is that why you love to be with me?"

"Are we there yet? I'm getting annoyed."

"You just want to kiss me, but don't want to admit it. You're pretending to be annoyed I won't tell you what the surprise is. The truth is you love the anticipation. It's what makes it so much fun. Inside you're just eager to see what it is so you can jump me. Whether it's to attack my lips or to beat me up, that's what scares me."

"Oh, honey. I could never beat you up. Then there'd be ugly bruises all over your wonderful body. I wouldn't want to look at them."

"How sweet of you to think about the perfection of my body."

"You're putting words in my mouth."

"You don't think I have a perfect body? I work so hard on it."

"No, you have this little bit of flab around your belly. Ow, hey! I was just joking. You didn't need to pinch me."

"It made me feel better."

"At least you're honest about it."

"I am very honest. Especially when it comes to how much I'm in love with you, beautiful."

"Oo, honey. I love you too. We're slowing down?"

"The car is."

"Gonna tell me where we're going yet? Pretty please."

"Not even with sugar on top. Give it up."

"How about with cherries? I know how much you like those. With some hot fudge?"

"Mm, sounds tasty. I should have brought some for you to feed to me."

"I won't be feeding you anything, not unless this whole surprise thing is totally worth it. I mean, I've been blindfolded for almost an hour now. My mascara is going to be all over the place. You won't tell me anything that's going on. All my other senses can tell me is that I'm in the car with a very good smelling you. I'm _dying_ with not knowing. This is not my idea of a romantic Saturday."

"Sorry you think that, it's turning me on."

"You would be."

"I am."

"It doesn't take much to excite you, does it?"

"Not if you're involved."

"You're making me blush."

"I can see that. It's a sexy little blush too."

"This had better be worth it."

"Don't you believe I'm capable of creating a wonderful day for the love of my life? I'm hurt, hun."

"Sweetie, I do believe you can. I'm just not liking being out of the-know. Not knowing what's really going on stinks."

"Hm. Think of it as a little well-deserved payback for the first part of senior year."

"Hey! I thought I'd already payed for that."

"Not the debt you owe me."

"Isn't my love and gorgeous body enough payment?"

"Very close, but I enjoy teasing you about being a man for so long."

"Does that make you gay?"

"Only for you."

"So if I dressed up again. Would you think that's hott?"

"No. Not until you stripped."

"Is that one of your fantasies?"

"To watch you do a sexy little striptease? Yes, definitely."

"Really? Hey, hands on wheel."

"You are not making this easy."

"Nope. Life with me is generally riddled with lots of complication."

"Speaking of complicated. Do you have any idea what Gov. was about yesterday? I was so lost."

"No idea. Mr. White had me totally clueless. I think I slept a little."

"Is that why you looked so startled when the bell rang?"

"He he. Yes."

"You know you drool when fall asleep in the hunched-over-desk position."

"I do. In English once, I totally woke up in a small lake."

"Hah!"

"Hey, did we turn off the highway? We did. We're taking a side road?"

"Can't keep you distracted for long, can I?"

"No. Once I focus on something, it would take an army to turn me off course."

"I've noticed. Especially when it comes to soccer. You can have a life outside of the game."

"I do. The game just follows me around."

"And it's just something else I love about you. My amazing, strong, determined girlfriend is so beautiful. Inside and out, you make me want to be a better person just to deserve you."

"You have a silver tongue. We're turning. Are we almost there?"

* * *

Don't forget I very much want to hear your thoughts. The review button is so your friend. Push it... 


	2. Celine Dion

A/N- hehe on to the next installment. Don't worry. There may be a grand total of five chapters for the lil fic. That's pushin it. Well, enjoy...

* * *

"Yes. Your anguish is almost over."

"Oh, good. Cuz I'm about to die over here. What, now you decide to turn the radio on?"

"Yes."

"Ew, come on. At least put something good on!"

"What's wrong with Celine Dion? I like her."

"Of course, you also liked the Backstreet Boys too."

"So? They were totally cool back in the day."

"Yea, like fifth grade."

"Whatever. Sometimes I almost wish you were a guy again. Then I could just deck you and get it over with."

"I knew you were gay. You always did want to touch me when I was Sebastian."

"Yea. Especially late at night. I'm real gay then."

"Oh, you're gay all right. I just know how to make you happy. Hands on wheel!"

"Speaking of Sebastian. Didn't I hear something about his band and being signed?"

"Right! I haven't told you yet. Some company called Yellow Daisy Pushers is gonna sign them on after we turn eighteen."

"That's awesome. Too bad the band has to wait for the twins to grow up to get signed."

"Makes you a cradle robber then."

"Yea. I found myself a really cute one though. I'm cool with jailbait."

"Good. Because you are so stuck with me. I like you too much to let you go."

"I'm glad we feel the same way about each other. I can't imagine being without my favorite cross-dresser."

"Gay."

"Perfect."

"Did we stop? Oh my god, we did. Are we here? We are, you totally put the car in park. Where are we? Can I look now?"

"No."

"Sit tight. Do not touch the blindfold. Vi, don't."

"Aw. Fine. Just hurry up and get me wherever it is you insist on taking me. Just let me remind you what I said about the mascara."

"Vi, I'm sure you'll look stunning. Like you always do."

"You have to be seen with me. Oh, and I need a fresh dab of gloss."

"Keep your eyes shut, I'll double check. Yep, they're gorgeous. How do you open this? Oh. Ok. Hold still. There, better now?"

"Mm. My vanilla one. Good choice."

"Hold onto your purse. I'll be around in a sec. Right. Ok. Step out now."

"Ow. My head."

"Sorry. There, I'll close the door."

"Beep. Ha, I love that horn. Hey, I can smell the ocean. I can hear people laughing. Which beach are we at? Did you bring me a swimsuit."

"Nope, you'll have to swim naked."

"You would make me too."

"I would. Now, quit guessing. Step up here."

"Concrete? We're on a sidewalk?"

"Yep. I watched this weird show last night about making concrete. How there's all sorts of different types. There's road concrete. There's building concrete. There's all sorts of ways to use it aesthetically. You can buy special pigments to turn it all sorts of colors. It really is picky on how warm it has to be to set. Oh, and the water content will affect it too."

"Duke. Honey, please stop. You're killing me."

"Well, afterwards I watched a documentary on Olympic soccer athletes."

"Now that's more my style. Was Mia Hamm featured? She'd better of been, seeings how she's like the best ever. Watching her play is amazing, she just flies across the field. I would die happy if I could meet her. Talk to her for like five seconds. Yea, I would be the world's happiest woman then. Life would be complete."

"I thought I made your life complete."

"Sweetheart, you do, but you are not Mia Hamm. You're good, but she's a goddess."

"That dreamy look is good on you. Is she what you think about doing Calculus class? I've never been able to figure out how you could look so happy during Mister Worth's droning."

"Besides you, and playing my own game, yea. I do. Back in eighth grade, I wrote a paper on her."

"Now who's obsessed with the same sex?"

"Not the same thing. Hey those laughing people are getting louder. I smell food too."

"Well, your senses are working just fine."

"Good. I'm hungry. We are heading toward the food, right?"

"How do you think with your stomach and stay as beautiful as you do?"

"Soccer, hun. It's all about burning over three thousand calories several days a week."

"It's not fair. Guys are supposed to be the ones who can eat anything when their girlfriend's always dieting."

"You always were more the girl in our relationship."

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...!!

please :)


	3. Seafood and Manicures

A/N- I love writing this, it's so fun. Thanks to all those who've taken the time to tell me they like this lil story! Enjoy...

* * *

"Just because I get a manicure every other week and you don't?"

"I never should've introduced you to Paul."

"What? Why? Paul is cool."

"Because, ever since you discovered that spa for men, Olivia teases me constantly. She's used the 'your boyfriend is more girly than you' card several times to blackmail me into keeping her company on her spa visits."

"Why doesn't she just go with her roomie?"

"She says their schedules don't work, and she likes spending time with me. Time that doesn't involve a soccer ball, action movies, my idiotic twin, or my spastic mother."

"That's good. My girlfriend can use some girl time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly that. I know Kia and Yvonne were never able to get you to do girly things, besides watching movies full of half-naked men."

"Hey, I love _Three Hundred _and so do you."

"Yea. It's just nice to be reminded I'm really dating a girl and not my old roommate."

"Oh all right. Speaking of roommates did my brother tell you who his new girlfriend is yet?"

"No. He refuses to talk about her."

"Darn."

"Guess that means he hasn't told you yet either? Since when does he keep things from his favorite sister?"

"Since him and Liv broke up after Valentine's Day."

"Oh. Why did they break it off anyway? They always looked so good together. Was there a big fight or something I don't know about?"

"Well . . ."

"Vi? You're blushing. What happened between them? You didn't get involved did you?"

"No! Not exactly. It's the same reason Seb doesn't really talk to me about his love life anymore. Yum, I smell seafood and garlic. Are we gonna eat soon?"

"Now you're the one changing the subject."

"Fine. Liv told me she broke it off after she realized my brother wasn't who she originally fell for."

"Huh? Ooo. Is she gay?"

"Nah. At least I don't think so. Seb just had too much to live up to. He turned out to be a better friend than boyfriend. Liv didn't think it was fair to either of them to keep trying to make their relationship something it wasn't."

"That's cool. I'm sure he'll forgive you eventually. After all, you are the coolest twin I've ever met. Are you sure Liv isn't gay? She's always in your dorm whenever I come over and she hasn't had a boyfriend since Sebastian."

"Sorry, bud. You can stop thinking with your downstairs brain. Even if she is, I only swing one way."

"A man can have his little fantasies. I was trying to get her to notice me until you came along and stole my heart. Would it bother you if she was?"

"Nope. I don't think so, she's my friend. Mm. We are definitely next to a restaurant. I can hear people ordering food. Please tell me we're gonna eat soon."

"Only because we're here."

"Can I take the blindfold off now? People are gonna be staring at me if I don't."

"No. I promise you won't see them. Hold on a sec."

"Name sir?"

"Duke Orsino."

"Ah, right this way please, Mister Orsino. Your table is ready."

"Thanks."

"Duke, you had reservations? Cruel, very cruel to tease me like that. Any other surprises in store for me? Ouch."

"Sorry, this place is a little cramped."

"It sure is, smells good though."

"Here we are sir. Your waiter will be around shortly."

"Thank you."

"Finally, my hips are gonna be so bruised tomorrow."

"Shh."

"Are you shushing me? I've been injured."

"Yes. Here, you have to step up. Now you can slide into the booth."

"Why am I still wearing this thing around my eyes. I'd really like to look at the menu."

"Don't worry about the menu. I've been here a lot. I know what to order for you."

"Not gonna give me a choice? What if I'm not in the mood for whatever you decide on."

"Then you can fill up on bread sticks until they bring something else. Now stop squirming. I'm gonna take the blindfold off now. I want you to keep your eyes shut though."

"Really? Ah. That feels so much better."

"Before you ask, yes, your mascara is still fine and so is your hair. Mm. And your lip gloss tastes lovely."

"Hey, are you gonna reapply that?"

"Nope."

"Oh, that shirt looks really good on you. When did you get that? You must've taken Liv shopping with you again."

"Yesterday, and yes."

"So that's what you were up to all day. Buying new clothes to replace your old rags."

"I thought I asked you to keep your eyes shut."

"You did, but if you really wanted to keep them from seeing your sexy new shirt, you should've kept me blindfolded. You know I forget to follow the rules when I'm distracted. Especially when it's my awfully good smelling boyfriend's special surprise I've been dying all day to finally see."

"Ahem."

"Speaking of surprises. Vi, I'd like you to meet your surprise."

"What? Who? Oh, my God."

* * *

Muahaha... Cliffhanger.  
Push review and tell me whatcha think-consider it payment before I post the next chapter. 


	4. Hot Topics

A/N- And here I switch to real writing. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are hilarious.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you too, Viola Hastings."

Dumbfounded, Viola sits staring at the person speaking to her. Her jaw works, unable to produce intelligible sound. Duke bursts out laughing at the hysterical look on his girlfriend's face. "Speechless? I never thought I'd see the day."

The sound of his voice seems to draw out her own. Her wide eyes focus on him briefly. "Sh-she knows my name." She manages to whisper hoarsely.

"Well, duh. Now, pick your jaw up off the floor and say hello."

"Uh, h-hello." Embarrassment colors the twin's cheeks. Shyly, she looks at Duke for help.

"Duke warned us you might talk our ears off, he never mentioned the cat would get your tongue."

Duke chuckles at his girlfriend's sudden lack of speech. "I never thought it would. Normally it's almost impossible to get her to stop talking. Really, if Sebastian were here, he would totally agree with me."

"Sebastian? Her twin?"

He laughs. "Yep, he is. Well, they're kinda not talking right now, so I guess you'd have to ask Olivia."

"That's the girl I met yesterday? She was very sweet."

"You met Olivia? How did you? Where? Oh, God. Am I dreaming? If I am, is it good or bad that this conversation is really happening? What else are you keeping from me, Duke?"

"No, it's not a dream. Let me introduce you properly. Viola Hastings, meet Nomar Garciaparra and his wife Mia Hamm."

Nomar extends his hand across the table. Hesitantly Viola grips it. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Hastings. You were a hot topic around the dinner table for quite some time."

"I was dinner table talk? What? Why?" She blurts out uncertainly.

Nomar chuckles, looking to his wife to answer. Mia extends her hand also, a mischievous smile on her face. "Well, I read about your adventures last fall in the news. I've been very eager to meet you ever since and have been following your soccer career since."

Involuntarily the twin squeaks. "Really? Mia Hamm was reading about _me_?"

The older woman laughs whole-heartedly. Her smile reaches her sparkling eyes. "Of course, any girl willing to do what you did is worth learning about."

The ice finally broken, Viola overcomes her shyness and warms up quickly to her favorite hero. Sometime in between shared stories and future dreams, food is ordered, appears, and disappears. Eventually they realize the waiter is trying to get them to leave. Outside, they laugh at the small crowd waiting for tables. Mia and Viola see a sign for jet ski rentals, and their afternoon is spent on the water.

Scarlet and orange hues coloring the sky force them to end their carefree day. Bittersweet farewells are said, but not without Viola receiving an e-mail address and phone number. The older woman pulls her into a quick hug, telling the teen to stay in touch. Viola watches the famous couple as they leave together, hand in hand. Her treasured piece of paper clutched in her hands, she turns to her boyfriend with eyes full of love. She draws him into a kiss that lasts until a passing child giggles, and cries 'ew, gross'. They break apart laughing. Duke pecks her lightly on the cheek before he whispers in her ear.

"The day's not over yet. I have one more surprise for you."

* * *

So, uh how about that button down there.You know you wanna touch it. Review!!! 


	5. Tastes Like Boy

A/N-Wow the love you guys have dropped for this story is awesome. Thanks so much!

* * *

"Another surprise? You have something else up your sleeve besides Mia Hamm?"

"Yes I do."

"I don't have to put the blindfold back on, do I?

"No, I think I'll let you see this one coming."

"Oh, good. So, where are we going? We don't have to drive there do we? I'd love to stay at the Ritz, but that's like, five miles down the road."

"Nope. I wouldn't want to listen to you gripe the whole way."

Viola shoves him roughly. "Hey! That's not talk for a romantic atmosphere. In fact, I find it very antagonistic. I'm not sure I appreciate it all."

"I'm sorry. I'll just have to whip out that silver tongue I keep hidden in the back of my mind."

"That thing is dangerous. So how are we getting to wherever we are going?"

"How do you feel about a different sort of motorized vehicle?"

"It depends. There's no pineapple juice involved, is there?"

Duke chuckles warmly at the memory of the last Cornwall party they crashed. Pineapple juice and vodka do not mix well if Paul and Kia are involved. "No juice of any sort is involved. Just water, tea, or iced coffee."

"Speaking of things to drink. I'm hungry. What's for dinner, sweetheart? Lunch was amazing, but that was over six hours ago."

He rolls his eyes. Luckily, she isn't looking and doesn't notice. "That's my girl, always thinking with her stomach."

"I think with other body parts occasionally. Like my mouth, and how it enjoys tasting you." She reaches up, stealing a brief kiss from her boyfriend. "Mm. Tastes like boy, my favorite."

"Come on. Let's hurry up so I can let you think with your mouth some more."

Together they begin to run down the beach, the ocean sparkling with purples and oranges. Duke leads them to the docks where a small boat awaits. A tall figure sits up when he sees the two approach. "It's all ready to go, lil brother."

"Thanks Tony." Duke climbs aboard to start the engine, leaving his girlfriend waiting.

Tony greets Viola while helping her into the bobbing craft. "Hey, Vi. Did ya have a good time with that soccer chick?"

"Yep. Today was amazing." She stumbles a bit, and Tony braces her. "Thanks. Do you know where he's taking me?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

A deep chuckle responds. "Sorry, we were all sworn to secrecy."

"How did he manage that, and who's this we? How long has everyone but me known about today?"

"Not exactly sure how he pulled this one off. Mostly just me, Dad, Liv, and Toby. About three months." This time he laughs out loud at the astounded look on the twin's face.

"What is so funny Tony? Vi, what has he been telling you?"

"How sneaky you've been and how wonderful you are."

"I was?"

"He was?"

The two men share a look of disbelief. Viola giggles. "He was and you are. Let's go. I did mention I'm hungry, right?"

"You are something, lil girl. There's a cooler down below, no worries. Hey, Duke."

"Yea?"

"Don't wreck my boat."

"We'll see. Thanks again, bro."

Viola gives him a brief fare well hug. "Bye Tony."

"Good night, pumpkin."

The boat rocks gently as he disembarks. Duke opens the throttle, easing the craft away from shore. Once out of the protective marina, he heads toward a small island a few miles out.

"Wow. Are we really going there?" A slender arm points at the dark piece of land.

"Yes."

"Is it legal? I mean, do you have permission? I've heard some crazy millionaire hermit guy lives there. No one's allowed on The Turtle."

"No one lives there and yes I have permission. My family comes out here all the time."

"What? Really? I mean how?"

"The same way we are. Turtle has been in the Orsino family for generations."

"I knew you guys were loaded, but whoa. Your parents own The Turtle? I never would've guessed that. Ever. Not in at least three lifetimes."

"Three lifetimes? Where do you get this stuff?"

"Fresh from the back of my eyeballs. I pluck it off, like fresh fruit. If it tastes good, it just rolls off the tongue."

He gives her a strange look before shaking his head and checking his instruments. Warm arms wrap themselves around him, bringing a smile to his face. They spend the remainder of the trip in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence. Together they tie the boat to the small dock. From down below Duke brings up two bags and the cooler. He hands the twin a flashlight, gesturing for her to follow an old path up into the island's center.

* * *

So I lied ... I didn't finish it with this chapter. Ha, guess that means its ending is delayed by just a little.

REVIEWS WANTED!


	6. Crazy as Geronimo

A/N- Welcome to final chapter. Thank you all for your amazing reviews and thanx especially to kiwilu and truelover for gently harassing me to post this last chpt. I hope I don't disappoint, but enjoy anyways...

* * *

Excited, Viola races up the tree-lined path toward the island's center. She does not stop until she sees an old cottage hidden amongst the trees. For a few moments she stands alone and wonders how long the building has been standing.

"Admiring the architecture?"

"Something like that, just how old is this place, anyway?"

"Well, uh. I never was good at remembering family history. Tony could tell you everything. He likes to brag about how he knows the exact date that the first shovel hit the dirt."

"Do you even have a clue?"

"Of course." He mutters indignantly. "Sometime before I was born," he jokes.

"Right." Viola laughs and rolls her eyes.

"About 1820. That's as close as I know though."

"Wow."

"Yea. The Orsinos have been around here for a long time."

A sudden idea lights up Viola's eyes, "Since I doubt this old place has plumbing, let's go swimming before the sun completely sets."

"You're right. I'll just drop the stuff off inside and grab some towels."

"You expected this didn't you? That's why you told me not to bother changing."

"That and you look really hot in your bikini." He gives her an appreciative look she immediately responds to with a kiss.

"Hurry up, I wanna see you take your shirt off."

Duke returns quickly and throws a towel at his girlfriend. He grabs her hand and takes off running. They break out from the trees several minutes later. Ten feet away the island gives way to thin air. Viola looks down the path that veers to her left.

"Why did we stop here?"

Her boyfriend merely smiles. After quickly pulling his shirt off, the well-muscled teen throws it and his shoes off to the side. Without a backward glance he suddenly sprints to the edge, and disappears over the side. His loud cry of delight is followed by a loud splash.

"What the hell!" Viola cries out. She hurries to the edge to look down the thirty-foot drop just as Duke emerges from the water.

He wipes water from his eyes and yells. "Hurry up, Vi."

"You're crazy. I'm not gonna throw myself off this cliff like a madwoman and kill myself." She calls back.

"It's perfectly safe. I've been jumping this cliff since I was six."

"You're insane. I'm not doing it."

Duke huffs, realizing his fearless girlfriend needs a little push. He grins mischievously, thinking that the push may need to be physical. Quickly he swims to the hidden ladder and climbs up.

"Come on, Vi. You'll love it. I promise."

"No."

He sighs. "Just one jump, I won't make you do another if you can honestly tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Appearing to think on it, Viola rubs her chin. "Just one?"

"Yes."

"OK." She kicks off her shoes and sprints the edge. As she goes over, she screams at the top of her lungs. "GERONIMOOOoooo!"

Eagerly, the soccer captain rushes to look into the water below. Viola resurfaces, wiping saltwater from her eyes. Even from the distance Duke can see she enjoyed it.

"Okay, so that was freaking awesome! I'm doing it again." She calls up.

"W-what? You are?" He shakes his head, unable to fathom his girlfriend's mind. Instead, he waits for her to reach him before he suggests they jump at the same time. After she nods excitedly, they race and hurtle off the cliff together. Both of their screams echo across the water. Several jumps later, and the sun a bare smudge along the horizon, the couple finally admits exhaustion.

They return to the little cottage where Duke lights a fire in the ancient fireplace. Both teens change from their wet swim-wear into comfy lounge pants and T-shirts. The cooler gives up a humble dinner of a zesty pasta salad with chicken, watermelon, and a white wine to wash it down. Little talk is made, both happy to just enjoy each other's presence as they eat. Finally sated, Viola moves from the table to snuggle on the overstuffed sofa. When her boyfriend doesn't immediately join her, she looks back mildly concerned.

"Duke?"

"Just a sec." He rummages in a bag, then makes his way to her. Sitting down, he pulls her into his arms.

Viola kisses him lovingly before speaking. "Today was the best day I've had in a long time. You worked so hard to make today perfect, and you totally succeeded. Thank you." She pecks his lips again. "I love you, Duke Orsino." This time, Duke captures her lips with his own, not releasing her for several minutes.

"You're welcome. You are more than worth the little trouble I went through for this. I would do anything for you. You know that, right?"

"Yea, but I love hearing it." Another kiss.

"You are the light of my world. Even when you pull crazy stunts, say the strangest things, and take me to the most insane parties, I can't help but love you. I know I always want to be with you. I promise to always be here for you, no matter what."

"The silver tongue has returned. I could learn to live with this. Do I get to have it every day?" She pulls him into another passionate kiss.

He chuckles. "I'll try my best, especially if this is what I get as a reward." Viola leans in for another embrace, but Duke puts his finger on her nose to stop her. "Wait."

Her eyes fill with question as she pouts slightly. "What for?"

His other hand pulls something small from his pocket. Before she has a chance to ask, he changes his finger's position to Viola's lips. "Viola Hastings, this is my promise that I will always be here for you. No matter what happens, I want to be your rock to lean on. I want to support you in the hard times and laugh with you in the good times. I promise to be the best me I can, because you do make me want to be a better person. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I would do anything to keep you."

As the twin stares at him in shock, he slips a small gold ring on the third finger of her left hand. Viola barely glances at the glimmering object. She throws her arms around the man in front of her, capturing his lips once again.

Around their kisses, Viola murmurs against Duke's lips. "I accept your promise, now make love to me."

He whispers his assent and allows his body to confirm the truth of his words.

"I love you."

_Fin._

* * *

I know it's the last chap but please REVIEW!! That way any future attempts are either killed at birth or brought up with good experience lol. Oh, and don't forget to check out my other work-in-progress For the Love of Soccer.


End file.
